Użytkownik:Jaekihin/Shiro2
(Sezon pierwszy) 26 (Sezon szósty) | dziedzictwo = Japońskie | urodziny = 29 lutegoVoltron na Twitterze | profil = Strażnik Ducha Nieba Porwany przez Imperium podczas misji, Shiro był poddawany eksperymentom zanim trafił z powrotem na Ziemię. Wrócił ze sztucznym ramieniem i istotnymi informacjami, aby poprowadzić drużynę Paladynów przeciwko jego wrogom. Spokojny, troskliwy i mądry, potrzeba więcej niż floty żołnierzy Galry, aby zdenerwować Shiro. | rola = * Czarny Paladyn (dawniej) * Pilot Garrison'a (dawniej) * Gladiator Niewolnik (dawniej) | przynależność = Drużyna Voltron Galaxy Garrison | statek = Czarny Lew (dawniej) | status = Nieznany | debiut = The Rise of Voltron | głos = Josh Keaton (angielski) Maksymilian Bogumił (polski) }} Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane jest byłym, doświadczonym kadetem legendarnej reputacji z Galaxy Garrison, który został zabrany do niewoli w czasie misji na Kerberos przez Imperium. Stał się sławnym gladiatorem walczącym na arenie Imperium, były na nim przeprowadzane eksperymenty, przez co między innymi nie ma drugiej ręki, tylko protezę. Rok później, wydarzenie związane z powrotem Shiro na Ziemię z niewoli wroga prowadzi do powrotu legendarnego obrońcy wszechświata, Voltrona. Funkcjonuje jako Paladyn Voltrona, który pilotuje Czarnego Lwa, zajmujący pozycję lidera Paladynów do czasu wstępnego pokonania Zarkona, gdy tajemniczo znika, ponieważ jego esencja została wciągnięta do Czarnego Lwa. Shiro do końca nie powraca, dopóki istnienie jest klona nie zostaje odkryte, a Allura przenosi esenjcę z Czarnego Lwa do ciała klona, łącząc ich w jedną osobę. Wygląd Normalnie Shiro ma wygląd wysokiego, z szerokimi ramionami młodego japońskiego mężczyzny o bladej skórze. Jego muskularna budowa ciała, szczęka i szeroki podbródek sprawiają, że dojrzały wygląd Shiro utożsamia jego osobowość i rolę, jaką jest bycie liderem Paladynów. Shiro ma czarne włosy z białą grzywką opadającą na środek czoła. Przed misją na Kerberos , grzywka ta miała czarny kolor. Ogolona część włosów jest jasno-szara. Ma grube brwi, a jego ciemne, szare oczy są przedstawione ze "skrzydlatą końcówką". Na jego nosie jest blizna, której przed porwaniem nie miał. Po połączeniu z klonem, włosy, jak i brwi Shiro stają się kompletnie białe. Kiedy nie jest w zbroi Paladyna, Shiro nosi czarną kamizelkę na koszuli z długim rękawem w kolorze szarym. Kamizelka ma wysoki kołnierz z żółtymi akcentami; kamizelka jest dodatkowo akcentowana jasnymi podszewkami na ramionach i zamku błyskawicznym. Nosi czarną rękawiczkę bez palców na lewej dłoni. Prawe ramię jest protezą Galry, która zastępuje prawdziwe, ludzkie ramię. Shiro jest w stanie założyć ubranie pod/na protezę. Jego proteza składa się głównie z odcieni szarości i bieli, gładko kształtowana na wzór ludzkiego ramienia. Ciemno-szary kolor znajduje się na łokciu, częściowo na nadgarstku, dłoni i palcach, nie licząc kciuka, który ma inny odcień. Kostki u ręki mają kolor jasnej szarości. Koszula i kamizelka są pod pasem podobnym do tego, który ma Keith oraz włożone w spodnie. Pas posiada dwie kieszenie, w które można coś włożyć. Jest on jaśniejszy od spodni, które są czarne. Na stopach ma buty sięgające za kostki, pasujące kolorystycznie do całości stroju. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażnika Ducha Nieba są czarne akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Shiro. Osobowość Dobry i przepełniony poczuciem sprawiedliwości, Shiro jest Paladynem najlepiej dowodzącym w sytuacjach, kiedy inni cierpią z powodu paniki lub mają kiepski humor. Wspiera swoją drużynę poczuciem orientacji, dojrzałości i empatii, karze ich, gdy jest to konieczne, ale rzadko wybucha gniewem wobec swoich sojuszników, ponieważ jest taktownym myślicielem, potrafiącym zachować spokój i zrozumieć osobiste problemy pozostałych. Podczas, gdy jest zbyt cierpliwy, nie może za bardzo kontrolować swojego temperamentu, szczególnie jest to widoczne w sytuacji ze Slav'em. Shiro potrafi być jednać żartobliwy, na przykład wydawał zabawne dźwięki pistoletu laserowego, zachęcając innych członków drużyny do przyłączenia się. Jako przywódca Paladynów, Shiro obejmuje rolę Czarnego Paladyna i jest głową Voltrona, chcącym pokonać Zarkona i chronić wszechświat przed złem, z którym miał do czynienia. Wykazał, że rozumie trudne rzeczy w czasach wojny i jest gotów potencjalnie zostawić poszukiwanych członków załogi misji Kerberos, ale później ma zamiar ich odszukać. Od tego czasu Shiro ostro chroni swej nowej drużyny, nie chcąc opuścić Allury, gdy w pobliżu są statki groźnego wroga. Podczas bycia liderem drużyny, który wydaje się najbardziej spokojnym i stabilnym emocjonalnie, Shiro, w prawdzie, cierpi z powodu traumy zdobytej podczas bycia więźniem Imperium Galry. Urazy głowy, które pojawiły się w czasie ucieczki, sprawiły, że częściowo stracił pamięć i nie może przypomnieć sobie wszystkiego, zwłaszcza "kaprysów" Zarkona i Haggar podczas niewoli. Są momenty, które da radę sobie przypomnieć, lecz wtedy staje się podatnym na ataki wroga. Mimo, że Galran był zamknięty w kapsule, Shiro słyszał, jak Sendak wyśmiewa się z niego z powodu jego umiejętności bycia Paladynem i równocześnie żołnierzem Galry, nazywając go "potworem", "skończonym", "zreformowanym", i że ma murowaną przegraną; nie wiadomo, czy to był naprawdę głos Sendaka, uszkodzony Zamek Lwów, czy też sam umysł Shiro go wykreował. Shiro stara się odzyskać wspomnienia i przedstawić siebie jako silnego, godnego zaufania i niezawodnego lidera, ponieważ jest on jednym z Paladynów szukających jak najlepszego rozwiązania. Shiro czuje się także odpowiedzialny za ochronę i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa swojej nowej drużynie po stracie jego pierwszej. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Czarnego Lwa, Shiro wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Shiro posiada zdolności bycia liderem przykuwające uwagę, takie jak taktyki dążące do obalenia Imperium, ceniące informacje o zawiłych planach potężnego wroga i sojuszach z galrańskimi rebeliantami. Jest utalentowanym i agresywnym mistrzem sztuk walki, potrafiącym rzucić kimś tak masywnym, jak Sendak. Porusza się szybko, pokonując przeciwników na polu bitwy dzięki imponującym umiejętnościom walki wręcz, wzmacnianej przez protezę. Jego statystyki siły prawie osiągają maksimum, a zwinność od siły różni się w małym stopniu. Jedyną słabością, jaką posiada, jest jego PTSD. Gdy jest w transie, spokojne zachowanie Shiro zmienia się, przez co staje się mniej skutecznym w walce. Pilotowanie Doskonałe umiejętności pilotowania Shiro uczyniły go legendą w Galaxy Garrison i otrzymał medal, który służy jako ozdoba jego munduru oficerskiego, a także został upamiętniony za misję Kerberos. Inne umiejętności Ciekawostki thumb|250px| Ujawnione imię Shiro. *Były wątpliwości dotyczące wieku Shiro. **Podczas, gdy Tim Hedrick, Joaquim Dos Santos oraz Lauren Montgomery zgodzili się na "25" dla Shiro nazywając to "bezpieczną strefą", strona DreamWorks i social media opisały Paladynów jako "piątkę nic nie podejrzewających nastolatków", dając mu nie więcej niż 19 lat. **W książce The Paladin's Handbook opublikowano informację, że Shiro ma 25 lat, lecz nie zostało to podane przez kadrę. The Voltron Coalition Handbook przedstawia fabułę, która toczy się rok po powrocie Shiro na Ziemię, co czyni go 26-latkiem pod koniec sezonu szóstego. **Josh Keaton stwierdza, że w trakcie nagrań głosowych serii, tonacja była dla "piątki nastolatków", lecz niektóre projekty postaci wyglądają zupełnie inaczej niż pierwotnie, więc w końcu dostosowano się do finałowych projektów. *Pełne imię Shiro zostaje ujawnione podczas wspomnień Pidge z transmisji telewizyjnych, gdzie ogłaszano zaginięcie załogi misji na Kerberos i przypuszczano ich śmierć. *Ta sama scena pokazuje Shiro w podobnym ubraniu do Iverson'a, ale z medalem, co sugeruje, że Shiro może mieć równą lub wyższą rangę. Lance opisuje Shiro jako "starszego oficera" w stosunku do kadetów. Shiro odnosi się do Samuela Holt'a z szacunkiem i tytułem "Dowódca". *Imię Shiro jest czysto japońskiego pochodzenia. Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że jest on Japończykiem. *Nazwa Shiro jako więźnia Galry to "Ścigany Więzień 117-9875". *Dźwięk, jaki według Shiro wydaje pistolet, to "BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!!". *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Shiro jest "Jedynką". *Shiro nie posiada vloga, tak jak pozostali Paladyni, ponieważ we vlogu opowiada jego klon, "Shiro", zanim zostali połączeni. *Shiro wzorowany jest na Sven'ie z poprzednich serii Voltron i posiada imię postaci, na której to Sven był wzorowany. Tą postacią jest Takashi Shirogane z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Shiro